


Sleepless

by demigosh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, sleeplesss nights, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigosh/pseuds/demigosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena smirked at him, which always made Mack fall for her even more. “You don't think I can do it. I will prove you wrong.” She reached over him and grabbed the game console controller out of his hand.</p><p>She then sat up and crossed her legs on the couch. She grew a big, bright grin on her face. “Tell me what to do.”</p><p>•••</p><p>Mack and Elena are having trouble sleeping, so of course, gaming ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

12:24 A.M

Elena couldn't sleep. She didn't know why, she just couldn't. After many failed attempts to fall asleep and tossing and turning in bed through the night, she got up and wandered the halls. Where was she going? No idea. She was just bored. 

She heard noises from down the hall, where the kitchen was. She followed the sounds and found the television on, something on the screen.  
Elena walked closer to the couch. “Hello?” The action happening on the television stopped. A figure moved on the couch. She was soon face to face with a familiar friend. Mack.

“Elena?” What are you doing up?” He said. She just shrugged. “Can’t sleep. I could ask you what you are doing up.” She crossed her arms and raised and eyebrow.

“Same as you. Want a beer?” He picked up an unopened can from the table in front of him. 

“Sure.” Elena walked over to him, grabbed the beer from his hand, and sat down next to him. “What is that?” She pointed to the tv with the hand the beer was in before opening it.

“Just a game. I play when I'm bored or on nights like these when I can't sleep.” Elena nodded slightly and looked up at him. “Can I try?” She asked, looking up at him.

Mack laughed lightly. “I don't know Yo Yo.” He said. “It's pretty hard. There's a lot of controls and it can get really intense.”

Elena smirked at him, which always made Mack smile. “You don't think I can do it. I will prove you wrong.” She reached over him and grabbed the game console controller out of his hand.

She then sat up and crossed her legs on the couch. She grew a big, bright grin on her face. “Tell me what to do.”

*** 

3:46 A.M

“I can't believe this.” Mack was shocked. Elena, a beginner, had just beaten him at the he has been playing for months. Worked his way up. He didn't think anyone could beat him. She just did.

It took her a while though. Sometimes she would get frustrated and start speaking some rapid, mad-fast Spanish that when Mack asked her what she said, she told him it was better not to translate. 

“Ha!” She said and laughed a little. “I beat you! I knew I could!” Mack raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?” Elena nodded. “Of course.” Mack pointed to the television. “Another round?” 

Elena shook her head. “That was fun.” Elena let out a little yawn. “but here.” She handed Mack the controller and curled herself up on the couch against his side. “Maybe another night.”

He felt her breath slow into steady, even breaths. She was asleep. Mack stared at her. Her long hair up in a ponytail. Her white tee shirt a little too big. Her legging clad legs curled up into her. 

He placed the controller down and got up. He bent over and gently picked her up. She moved a little bit, pressing herself into his chest. 

He quietly walked to her room and pushed the slightly opened door so it could open all the way. 

He placed her on the bed and put the blanket over her, watching as she curled herself up into a ball.

“Goodnight, Yo Yo.” He whispered.  
He walked out of the room and turned to get one more look at her. He could've sworn he heard her mumble a “Goodnight, Mack.” But she was sleeping. She couldn't have heard him.  
He shook his head at the crazy thought and walked out of the room, slowly closing her door. 

He headed back to the common area to clean the mess of beer cans and food wrappers. 

It's amazing how one sleepless night turned into a great night with someone like Elena.  
He’s glad he spent that night playing video games with her. Even if she did somehow end up destroying him.


End file.
